Shallow Tears
by Shadowofdragons
Summary: Its a story to my rp character, Young/Kira... Please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Shallow Tears

For decades, terror has grasped the people across the land. Towns, cities even, have been burned down and the people enslaved under the Morandi kingdom. Soon, news spread to other kingdoms. Many of them tried to stand up to Morandi but alas they were beaten. In less than a year, the leader of the Morandi kingdom, Serith Morandi, had captured millions of acres across the continent. 

Serith Morandi was feared greatly. Not only was he a strong and ruthless king, he was a powerful sorcerer. He could make just about anyone obey him. He also had two sons, Imao and Atheron, who were a lot like him.

A few years later, Serith spotted a small town on a map in his study. He decided it was time to let his sons conquer it. So he called for his sons and gave them the equipment and soldiers needed to bring this town to its knees. A few hours later, the brothers were off on their journey to this town.

After a few weeks later, the two brothers arrived at the town and began to attack. Many tried to flee but were caught except a young boy and girl. Imao, the youngest, spotted these two escaping into the woods. He could feel their powers, stronger than what would be considered normal for children *. So he left the battle (which was just about over) to follow these two children. 

"Kira, you stay here in the shadows of these trees to hide. I need to find a bigger hiding spot. Remember to stay quiet." Takano, Kira's older brother said as he placed her in a small hole under a log. Kira nods her answer and looks longingly at her brother's back. Suddenly, Imao bursts out of some bushes nearby and quickly knocks Takano uncontious before he could defend himself. 

"One down, one more to go." Imao murmurs. He then turns toward Kira's hiding place. He smirks as he walks over towards Kira. Kira tries to move farther into the hole but she realizes that she's already at the back. " Now I have you little one." Imao says as he reaches for her.

AN: So... You like? Then Review! *begs * Please?? Next chapter will be coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome all to another adventure of Shallow Tears!!! Please feel free to review once your done reading… *hint hint nudge nudge * So... On with the story!

Chapter 2

Imao walks out of the woods carrying the two children. Takano hung over his right shoulder and Kira, whimpering softly under his left. Atheron walks over to them. 

"I see you found the ones that tried to escape. Just to let you know, we'll be leaving soon. So be ready." Atheron says as he turns around and orders his soldiers to round up the prisoners and get moving back home. Imao nods and hands Takano over to a nearby soldier.

"Carry him but be careful." Imao instructed and walks over to his horse, setting Kira infront of him. He looks around at everything before getting onto his horse and following his brother. After several hours, they stopped to camp for the night.

All the prisoners were rounded up in a small circle and were allowed to rest for the night. Takano and Kira were amongst them. They were woken up at sunrise the next morning and continued their tiring journey to the castle. 

Soon enough, they reached the castle. Guards were everywhere, on the walkways, above the entrance, in the towers even. The prisoners were dragged off to different places. Some went to the fields, others went straight into the castle. Kira and Takano were dragged up into a small chamber in one of the towers and were locked in there for the rest of the day.

Both Atheron and Imao walk into their father's study. Atheron walks up and bows to their father. "Father, we have conquered the town. We captured just about everyone. All others were killed." 

"I congratulate you my sons on your victory. You shall become great leaders in your time. But for now, I must plan on what to do with these new prisoners." Serith replies as Atheron bows and exits. "Imao, did you have something that you wanted to tell me?"

" Yes father. I have found two children that have abnormal powers. The youngest is about 5 or 6 years old and the oldest is about 4 years older. If I may father, I wish to be able to train at least one of them." Imao asked.

"I shall allow you to train the one you want but you have to let your brother have the other one. Now leave so I can work." Serith replies. Imao bows and runs to catch up with his brother to tell him.

"Brother, father says that you make train one of the two I captured. I shall let you have first pick."

"Alright Imao. I shall train the boy. You may train the little girl." Atheron snickered. Imao glares at his older brother's back.

" You may think you are better than me brother but we shall see…" Imao murmurs before following Atheron. "Atheron! It would be a good idea if we keep a close watch on these two. Just thought you might like to know." Imao smirked.

"Fine Imao." Atheron replied as the two set off towards the northwest tower where the two children lay asleep.

AN: You like? Then Review! All who review get candy bars! Remember, reviewing is good… Reviewing is VERY GOOD!!! *stops rambling and walks off to try and decide what to write for the next chapter *


	3. Chapter 3

Shallow Tears

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Imao and Atheron walk quietly into the room where the two children sleep. Atheron walks soundlessly across the floor towards the oldest and picks him up before walking out of the room. Imao walks over to a chair by the window and sits while waiting for the younger of the two children to wake up. A few moments later, Kira begins to wake. (AN: She sensed someone staring at her and yes, she does know her powers and how to use them… =P) Imao just watches as she sits up and glares at him. He just can't help but smirk.

"What do you want now?" Kira practically spat at Imao. 

"Now now young Kira. That's no way to talk to your elders." Imao replied rather mockingly. 

"You may be older than me but you are evil so I am not to listen to what you say."

"Oh really" Imao says amusedly, "Well, for your information little one, you may see things differently in a little while."

"I highly doubt that." 

"We'll see soon enough." Imao says before he stands up and walks out the door, locking it behind him.

Imao walks through the halls of the castle trying to think of a way to make Kira a loyal servant. "Damn. What can I do to make her loyal to me?" Imao thinks out loud to himself. Atheron suddenly appears before Imao.

"Having trouble with your servant Imao?" Atheron says while trying to make his breathing regular again.

"Heh. Not really brother but it seems to me that you are." Atheron glares at Imao.

"For your information _little brother_ he is quite powerful. If your little servant is as strong as her brother, then I'm afraid we'll have a hard time controlling them both. What we need is to have one of them under something like a spell to make the other one do what we wish. If the other doesn't do what we wish, then we could threaten him (or her) that we'd kill the other."

"Hmm… sounds like a good idea brother. I should have Kira turned evil and that would make her brother more controllable. Since he loves his little sister so much." Imao answers while smirking evilly. "Thanks brother for the idea." Imao walks out towards the garden where Saurn, the wizard, currently resides.

Saurn notices Imao coming towards him. "My lord! To what do I owe this visit?"

" Saurn, I need you to perform a ritual on one of the new servants. I was thinking of the Shikiri [1] ritual."

"Are…Are you sure my lord?"

"Yes I'm quite sure. When can you perform it?"

"When the moon is full this month. Preparing shall be taken up immediately."

"Good. Shall my presence be needed during it?"

"Not until the night it is actually performed but your servant must be taken to me the night before."

"Good. I shall leave you to prepare." Imao says as he turns and leaves the garden. Saurn bows and walks towards his tower while thinking. Little does Imao know that the Shikiri ritual isn't going to be performed. Of course Kira will be turned evil but not entirely. 

The night before the full moon, Imao carries an extremely unwilling and fighting child towards the wizard's tower to perform the ritual the following night. Soon enough, they reach the tower and Imao flings the child onto the wizard's bed. 

"Do NOT even think about moving Kira." Imao commands as Kira attempts to move off of the bed. Kira sits in a spot while glaring at Imao. As soon as Imao turned his head away, Kira stuck out her tongue at him and proceeded to move from her spot quietly. Imao spoke to Saurn to quiet for Kira to hear. As he turned around, he noticed Kira wasn't in her spot. Kira silently moves back into her spot and glares at Imao. Imao turns back to the wizard for a few moments before walking towards Kira. "Follow his orders little brat." Imao walks out the tower to find out how his brother is doing.

Imao walked to where he knew his brother would be at. "Atheron, how has your servant been doing?"

"He has been a pain like most young children are. How about you brother? How is the plan working out?"

"She's been a serious pain for the past month but she'll be cooperative soon once the ritual is done."

"Ah I see. Good luck brother."

"Yes. The same with you, you'll need it." Imao smirked while leaving his brother's study.

"I'm sorry young Kira. I do not wish to do this but I have no choice." Kira sighs as she hears this.

"I know Master Saurn. He wants you to turn me evil doesn't he…"

"I'm afraid he does. You will see me soon though." Saurn says as he notices Kira's eyes begin to droop with weariness. "Go to sleep Kira." Kira nods before falling into a deep slumber. Saurn begins preparing herbs and muttering spells immediately. On this went throughout the night and into the day. Soon, that day turned to late evening when Imao returned.

Imao looks out the window to see that a storm was brewing in the east that marked that magic was afoot. He smirks knowing that he'll have his loyal servant soon enough. Imao turns his head back towards the room, noticing that Saurn had moved Kira into the middle of a circle drawn on the floor. By now, the swirling storm was overhead; lightning flashed and thunder roared. Imao could barely hear anything being said over the storm. 

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came through the window narrowly missing Imao's face by centimeters and hits Kira directly on the chest. Thus making her heart and breathing stop for a short moment before returning to normal. Once that was done, the storm dispersed and Saurn walked over to Imao. "My lord, it has been done." Saurn said as he bowed. "I must rest since this spell took much out of me." Imao nods and picks Kira up before walking out. Saurn gathers his things needed and vanishes through a portal not to be seen again until he was needed.

[1] The Shikiri is a ritual that turns someone who is good to evil…

AN: You like? Then Review!! Please? Thank you! To all those that review, you get a huge cookie!!! ^_^ Stay tuned for the next episode of… Shallow Tears… * watches everyone sweatdrop* eh.. hehheh.. ok.. well.. next chapter shall be out soon enough… already have it written but not typed.. maybe if I get a lot of reviews I'll type it up more quickly and get it out sooner.. *hint hint nudge nudge * ok.. Till next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yes I do skip a few years * clears throat* but I think this might be a good chapter… Hope you all like it! Also, sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!

Shallow Tears

****

****

Chapter 4 

****

****

Eleven years later… 

A small group consisting of one young female and five males rode on a small worn path. Kira, who rode on a white horse, was looking around at the scenery while following the others who rode ahead of her on brown and black horses. Then out from nowhere, a large group of raiders come and surround the group. Kira slowly moved closer to Imao. 

One of the raiders, obviously the leader of the group, came forward towards Imao. The leader had dark brown hair, orange eyes, very yellow teeth (some were missing), and a red beard.

"Hand over the girl and all of your belongings and we'll let you pass uninjured." The leader stated thinking that Kira was weak and without the knowledge to protect herself.

"I have a better idea. You surrender or be in great pain." Imao said while smirking. Kira glared at the leader knowing his intent while waiting for instructions from her master.

"Hahaha." The leader laughed cruelly. "You think I should be scared of you and your group?"

"As a matter of fact, yes" Imao replied. Imao gave Kira instructions on what she was to do telepathically. Kira nods and turns towards the group before her. She raises her hands in front of her chest and within a few short moments, light streamed from her hands and formed into a small, silver-blue light in the form of a ball. The ball shoots out from Kira's hands and goes through each of the raiders' shoulders, which caused them to fall to the ground gasping in pain. As soon as all the raiders were on the ground, the light disappeared as Kira relaxed and put her hands back on the reigns but was a bit tired.

"Good. Now we continue our journey." Imao stated as he moved his horse forward on the path. Everyone then followed him, not turning back. The Day eventually turned to evening as the group decided to set up camp for the night. In a small clearing, the camp was set up. Searching for a small, freshwater pond, Kira left the camp quietly. 

Though a bit tired, she came to a beautiful waterfall surrounded by a pond that looked as if it glimmered in it's own light. The moon reflected off the water's surface making everything around it look like it was a fantasy. 

Not paying attention to her surroundings, a twig suddenly brought her back to reality, As Kira spun around ready for an attack, a bright light filled the surrounding area. She then fell to the ground unconscious. 

Once Kira woke up, she saw a cloaked figure standing next to a window. She looked around and realized that she was tied up and gagged. _Dangit! Why must this happen to me? Where the heck am I? Arg… So many questions so little answers. _

While Kira was thinking, the figure in the room noticed that she was awake and looking rather pissed. Kira then noticed the figure walking closer to her. All she did was glare since that was about all she could do. "Well, hello again little one. Good morning." The figure said quietly. The figure removed the gag after he lit a candle to see. 

"Traitor! You betrayed my master Saurn!" Kira spat angrily. Saurn sighed and pulled out a shimmering necklace. Noticing what this piece of jewelry was, Kira was stunned that such a thing could have ever been made. Saurn walked quickly and silently as Kira was looking at the necklace. He slipped it on her as she started to scoot back against the wall. All went dark for a few moments and when she opened her eyes once again, she was back to her normal self. Saurn then unties Kira and backs away a few feet.

"Master Saurn?"

"Yes Kira it's me. We must send you somewhere safe until the threat has passed but where is the question…" Saurn thinks and then an idea pops into his head. _Hmm... I think Neopia would be the safest because I have heard of this one strange group that are fighters and could protect her but will they do it? I hope they will. This chance I must take._ "I know where. You'll be safe there." Saurn begins to open a portal but Kira interrupts him.

"Um... Master Saurn? I believe I will need a few things before I go. My stuff is still at the camp."

"Oh yes. I'll get it for you but you must stay here. Alright?" Kira nods as Saurn disappears for at least five minutes before returning. "Kira?" Kira comes out of another room at the sound of her old master's voice. 

"Yes Master Saurn?"

"Here is some things for you that will help you on your way. I have a few extra things you must keep with you." Saurn goes over to a drawer and pulls out his old spell book and diary. While walking back towards Kira, he stops and picks up a few other things. "Kira, I want you to take these things with you and keep them safe. You mustn't let them fall into the wrong hands. I will create a portal for you to escape." Saurn then turns around and chants an uncommon portal spell. Kira, noticing this as she puts the things in her bag, commits this spell to memory. 

As soon as the portal was up, Kira walks over to the portal. Before she walks into it, she turns around and hugs Saurn. Then she runs through the portal coming into daylight at a marketplace. Saurn turns around and sighs, already missing his young student from long ago. He then vanishes to remain hidden until the time is right to show his face once again.

AN: Did you like it? Please Review then!! I love all of you who have reviewed already and all of you who do! ^_^ You guys make me so happy! Sorry about the long wait. ^_- Hope you can't wait for the next chapter to come out! Ja ne! 


End file.
